Look At Us
by Bunny
Summary: Jessie and James know nobody will ever come between them. But how can they tell the world? Read to find out Jessie's bizarre plan! ^-^


"Look At Us"  
by: Bunny  
Song By: Sarina Paris  
  
Note: This is a new song, so people are just posting lyrics. If you're a   
huge fan of Sarina Paris and you know this song by heart, please, please,   
PLEASE don't bite my head off! Thank you for your cooperation!^-^  
Terms- E=french kissing  
  
Jessie sat at the table, her head in her hands. James walked over to her and  
kissed her cheek. Jessie looked at him and smiled. James looked at her, knowing   
something was wrong. Jessie knew he did, for his gorgeous emerald eyes always penetrated  
through her skin, seeing the truth.   
"Jess, sweetie, what is it?" James sat down beside his lover, stroking her hair.  
Jessie sighed deeply.  
"James, we're the only ones that know that we're in love. If no one else knows   
it, how can we keep them away from us? Jessiebell could try to come for you or   
someone could try to harm me or-"  
James takes Jessie is his arms and begins to gently rock her. Jessie lets her tears flow   
onto James' bare chest. James lifts up her face and softly kisses her soft lips. Jessie   
slowly closes her eyes, moving into the "E" phase. When they finally departed, Jessie's  
tears had stopped flowing.   
"I've got it!!!" Jessie jumps up, puts on a pair of jean shorts, a white   
top that looks like the one Britney Spears was wearing on the cover of   
Oops...I Did It Again, some white tennis shoes, and began to braid white feathers  
into her long crimson hair. She then put on a single thin bracelet on her right  
wrist. James looked at her. He loved how Jessie looked, from her hair, to her   
eyes, to her lips, to her body. Every inch of her he loved. He shook his head,  
focusing on what she was doing.  
"Jessie, what are you doing?" James said, his eyes passing over her   
thin body. Jessie looks at him, an evil smile forming on her red lips. She  
walks over to him, kisses his cheek, and runs off.  
Jessie stops in front of the large building. She looks up, sighing  
deeply. This building was going to help her get her point across, no matter how  
hard it was. She walks in, looking at all the sections. She looks at a sign  
which shows all her selections: TV-Left, Radio-Right, Main-Forward. She smiled   
and walked forward. A sign was on the main door. It said: Staff only. Jessie  
looked at it with a smirk. "Oh, yeah?" she said as she walked in.   
The staff members slowly turned around. "Excuse me, miss," one of them  
says, "Can you not read the sign?" Jessie rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.  
"No, sorry, couldn't read it. Guess I left my contacts by my tampon on my dresser.  
DUH! Look, I need your help. Please, I need to sing a song to the whole country.  
I will pay you as much as you need." Jessie looks at them with big bubble eyes.  
A man sighs. "Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine. It'll be on the radio and the  
TV. Is that okay?" Jessie throws her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much!"  
James turns on the TV just as Meowth walks up. He yawns. " Whatcha doin',  
Jimmy?" James narrows his eyes. "Don't call me Jimmy." Meowth shrugs. " What eva  
you say, Jimmy." James rolls his eyes. "I'm gonna make breakfast. You want anything,  
furball?" "No thanks, Jimmy." James reaches for a knife and stops. As he makes   
breakfast, Meowth lets out a girlie scream. James rushes up to him. "What is it, you-"  
But he's cut off. He notices what Meowth was screaming about.  
Jessie slowly opens her mouth and begins:  
  
  
For all the times that we,  
We ever were to be.  
Look at us, baby,  
Look at us now.  
For every day that I,   
Should have you by my side.  
We'll make it baby,  
Look at us now.  
For every night I pray,  
I know that you will stay.  
Look at us, baby,  
Look at us now.  
Remembering the time,   
Our love was not so fine.  
We made it, baby,  
Look at us now.  
Baby, look at us.  
  
Everybody believed  
We would never be.  
Look at us, up above.  
We are so in love.  
Everyday in your arms.  
Baby, we can't go wrong.   
We are strong   
Look at us now.  
  
  
For all the times that we,  
We ever were to be.  
Look at us, baby,  
Look at us now.  
For every day that I,   
Should have you by my side.  
We'll make it baby,  
Look at us now.  
For every night I pray,  
I know that you will stay.  
Look at us, baby,  
Look at us now.  
Remembering the time,   
Our love was not so fine.  
We made it, baby,  
Look at us now.  
Baby, look at us.  
Baby, look at us.  
Baby, look at us.  
Baby, look at us.  
  
Everybody believed  
We would never be.  
Look at us, up above.  
We are so in love.  
Everyday in your arms,  
Baby, we can't go wrong.   
We are strong   
Look at us now.  
  
For every night I dream,  
Together, you and me.  
Look at us, baby,  
Look at us now.  
And like a flower blooms,  
The glowing of the moon.  
We'll make it baby,  
Look at us now.  
Though everyone believes,   
That we could never be.  
Look at us, baby,  
Look at us now.  
Now all the hurt is gone,  
I knew it all along.  
We'd make it, baby,  
Look at us now.  
Baby, look at us.  
Baby, look at us.  
Baby, look at us.  
Baby, look at us.  
  
For every night I dream,  
Baby look at us.  
For every night I dream,  
Baby look at us.  
For every night I dream,  
Baby look at us.  
For every night I dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream,   
dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream,   
dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream.  
  
For every night I dream,  
The more I do believe.  
Look at us, baby,  
Look at us now.  
We're cleared up in the sky,   
Our love will not deny.  
We'll make it baby,  
Look at us now.  
From all you ever do,  
I know you will be true.  
Look at us, baby,  
Look at us now.  
The story of our kind,  
Is one that'll never die.  
We'll make it, baby,  
Look at us now.  
Baby, look at us.  
  
James stood there, his mouth hanging open. "She did all this for us?" he said,  
looking puzzled. Meowth looks up at him. "She can sing." James gave him a "no duh"  
look. James stood there a few more moments until he smelt smoke. He turns to see  
their breakfast, whick now looked like charcoal, on fire. He quickly got a glass   
of water and put it out. Meowth shakes his head as he goes onto town for pick-up.  
9:30. Jessie walks into the camp and looks around. She was hoping that   
James had seen what she did for him. All of a sudden she felt lips brushing   
against her shoulder. She turns around to see James smiling face. He was   
standing in his blue boxers. She smiles and kisses his cheek.   
"Did you see me?" she asked, stroking his chest. He sighs slowly and nods.  
She could tell she was pleasing him with her gesture. She smiles and nuzzles into  
him. "I'm glad you liked it." She looks up at him and pulls at his wisp, giggling.  
"Hey, don't do that," he says with a giggle. She looks at him with an evil  
smile. "You know you like it." He sighs. "Yeah." He kisses the tip of her nose.  
She smiles and walks in her tent and changes into her nightgown. She walks out   
and sees James sitting at the table. She walks over to him. "What are you think-  
ing about?" she asks as she sits in front of him. He sighs and looks up at her.  
"I just can't believe you did all of that. For us." He leans towards her.  
"Thank you." He presses his lips to hers. She closes her eyes and kiss back,   
slowing heading to "E" phase. She pulls away and smiles evily as she walks into  
his tent. He smiles and follows. He comes in to see her sitting on his bed. He   
sits in front of her and gently pushes her back. "I love you, Jessie, and nothing  
will ever change that." He begins to pull of her nightgown as he lays her back.  
She sighs. "I love you, too, James. More than anything." She leans her head back  
as he kisses her neck. He un-does her bra and pulls it off, throwing it to a side.  
She leans down and proceeds to pull of his boxers. He sighs and pulls off her  
underwear. He then lays himself on top of her...................................  
  
  
  
@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
James sighs as he runs his fingers through her long crimson hair. She looks  
up at him and wipes the sweat off his brow, smiling. She leans up and presses her  
lips gently to his. He presses his against hers, stroking her lower back. She shivers   
at his touch. He presses his warm body harder against hers. She holds him closer to  
her, enjoying the feel of his heartbeat against hers. She can feel his heart pounding  
in his chest. She gently pulls away. "What is it?" He smiles. "Nothing, I just love  
being with you." He caresses her shoulder. She smiles as she takes his hand and places  
it on her breast. He slightly blushes. "I love you, Jessie." "I love you, too, James."  
She presses her lips to his once again, knowing that, like her song said, for every-  
day she has him by her side, they'll make it.  
  
  
Note: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ISN'T THAT SWEET! Well, this is my third ever fanfic, and I   
hope you enjoyed it. Review this and tell me what you think. I know the begining may   
suck, but, HEY! I was tired when I started writing it. LOL! Well, until next time. Ja  
ne! ^-~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
